Hiruma-Mamori
by Miyoko Via
Summary: Bagaimanakah pendapat seorang Hiruma Youchi seorang komandan dari neraka mengenai Mamori Anezaki sang malaikat?/Dedicated for Haniuda Hime


Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Story by Miyoko Via

Pairing : Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

Dedicated for my best friend, Rika Khairana a.k.a Haniuda Hime.

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

[Hiruma PoV's]  
Aku memandangnya, lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah bosan bagiku untuk selalu memandanginya, entah mengapa. Bahkan, mataku slalu mengikuti kemanapun pergerakannya. Seakan tak pernah lepas darinya.

Aku slalu mengaguminya, sejak saat itu. Sejak aku menatap iris biru cemerlang yang menampakkan kemarahannya saat itu. Dia, orang pertama yang berani menentangku. Orang pertama yang slalu mengerti diriku. Orang yang berperan penting dalam kesuksesan karirku. Dan orang pertama yang—aku sangat enggan mengakuinya— berani membuatku mati kutu.

Kekekeke, mengingat saat itu rasanya aku jadi ingin tertawa sendiri. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku, Hiruma Yoichi benar-benar dibuat mati kutu. Aku ingat, saat itu kami sedang berada diruang _**club Demon Devil Bats**_. Club Amefuto SMA-ku. Disana, kami hanya sedang berempat. Hanya ada aku, dia, anak pendek sialan, dan gendut sialan disitu. Saat itu, kami bertaruh, aku menantangnya untuk menjawab tiga pertanyaanku. Dan ia, dengan sangat lancar menjawab dua pertanyaanku yang terbilang sangat sulit untuk orang awam sepertinya. Jujur saja, aku sangat kagum dengan kegeniusannya yang bisa dibilang setara denganku. Namun karna gengsi, akhirnya saat itu aku mengalihkan pertanyaan dengan mengajak anak pendek sialan dan gendut sialan itu untuk latihan. Yah, sekedar menghilangkan 'perasaan mati kutu'ku. Biar bagaimanapun, aku seorang Hiruma Yoichi, komandan iblis dari neraka. Gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk kalah darinya.

Namun bodohnya aku, setelah itu aku malah merekrutnya untuk menjadi manager club. Aku sendiri tak tau apa yang sedang merasuki otakku saat itu. Yang aku fikirkan, bahwa ia cukup genius, dan ia akan berguna untuk club. Sejak saat itupun, aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya. Eksistensinya semakin meracuni otak sialanku. Hampir setiap saat ia selalu menghantui pikiranku. Kesal, tentu saja. Namun entah kenapa ada perasaan senang ketika mengingatnya. Sejak saat itu pula mataku tak pernah lepas darinya. Seakan slalu ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingat kejadian lain yang entah mengapa membuatku senang. Kejadian yang membuatku menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya. Saat itu, kami tengah melakukan pelatihan khusus untuk para pemain _**Demon Devil Bats**_ di _**Amerika**_, _**Death-March.**_ Semua tim _**Demon Devil Bats**_ berjuang keras untuk menjadi kuat. Saat itu, semuanya terlihat luka-luka. Begitu pula denganku. Namun, aku menutupinya dengan tampang stoic andalanku. Seakan tak terjadi apapun padaku. Padahal, kalau bisa dibilang, aku juga terluka. Aku juga mengalami lecet yang lumayan parah dibagian lututku. Dan tentu saja, tak ada yang tau. Karna aku, dengan mudahnya menutupinya. Namun berbeda dengan dia, yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan mengobati lukaku. Saat itu, ada perasaan hangat mengalir dalam dadaku. Hingga dapat kulihat dari layar laptopku bahwa pipi sialanku yang sedikit memerah. Namun, semua itu dengan cepat kututupi dengan memainkan kakiku secara asal. Hanya untuk menggodanya, dan mengalihkan rasa hangat untuk menghilangkan rona merah dikedua pipi sialanku. Perlakuanku tentu saja membuatnya kesal, lalu ia menggembungkan pipinya dan entah mengapa itu membuatku sangat ingin menciumnya. Kekekeke dia terlalu menggemaskan ketika kesal.

Hah, sejak saat itu aku selalu mengawasinya. Kemanapun dan kapanpun. Karna sejak saat itu, aku mengakui, bahwa hanya ia yang dapat mengisi kekosongan didalam hatiku. Ia, si pecinta _**creampuff** _sialan. Seorang kakak yang sangat _**overproctectif** _pada anak pendek sialan. Dan seorang manager sialan yang slalu berada disampingku. Kekasihku, nafasaku, hidupku, dan seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan hanya untukku. Mamori Anezaki.

Dan hey, aku tak bohong akan ia yang selalu mengerti aku. Selain kejadian saat Death March. Ada banyak kejadian lain yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat mengerti diriku. Contohnya saat ini, Mamori kini tengah menatapku dan tersenyum kearahku. Ia sadar bahwa aku tengah memperhatikannya. Dan aku selalu suka melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Terlihat sangat manis. Yah saking manisnya sampai mengundang tatapan dari pria lain seperti dreat sialan, dan mata merah sialan! Cih, lihat saja bahkan saat ini si dreat sialan tengah mendekati Mamori! Dan cih, kenapa manager sialan itu meladeninya?! Cemburu? Tentu saja! Mamori hanya malaikatku! Tak ada yang lain yang boleh mengalihkan perhatian Mamori dariku!

[End Hiruma PoV's]

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Mamori PoV's]

Hah, aku menghela nafas. Entah sudah keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Yang jelas, aku sangat lelah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Para anggota club amefuto di _**Saikyoudai Devil Junior**_ saat ini tengah beristirahat. Mereka habis latihan sore 15 menit yang lalu. Dan biasanya, mereka akan sangat manja. Akupun harus rela berlari kesana kemari untuk memberi minuman pada mereka. Melelahkan memang, namun aku senang. Selain karna ini memang tugasku sebagai manager club, aku senang bisa melakukannya karna aku bisa bersamanya.

Ya, bersamanya. Bersama seorang pria yang selalu mementingkan Amefuto lebih dari apapun. Seorang pria yang selalu membawa senjata kemanapun ia pergi. Seorang pria yang selalu mengancam untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Seorang pria yang selalu berkata _**'Ya-Ha!'** _ketika sedang merasa senang, bersemangat, atau ketika sedang menyemangati tim-nya. Seorang pria yang diberi gelar _**'Akuma',**_ atau _**'Iblis dari Neraka',**_ atau _**'Commander From Hell'**_. Gelar dari orang-orang yang entah mengapa membuatnya sangat bangga.

Tapi ia, tetaplah ia. Meski gelar-gelar itu selalu melekat dalam dirinya. Namun ia tetaplah manusia biasa. Ia hanyalah seorang Youichi Hiruma. Seorang manusia biasa yang menutupi kebaikannya dengan kejahatan dan kelicikannya. Seorang manusia biasa yang merasa kesepian, dan mencari perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku tak pernah berbohong tentang Youichi yang 'Menutupi Kebaikannya dengan Kejahatan dan Kelicikannya', karna dia memang benar begitu. Aku punya bukti. Salah satu contohnya ialah ketika Sena akan di _**bully**_ oleh Juumonji-_**san,**_ Tagano-_**san,**_ dan Kuroki-**_san_**—tiga bersaudara HA-HA-HA—. Saat itu, aku tahu Youichi langsung mengancam mereka agar tidak mengganggu Sena. Dan terbukti, setelahnya mereka bahkan takut meski hanya untuk mendekati Sena. Yah, meski pada akhirnya mereka menjadikan Sena sebagai teman setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa Sena adalah **_Eyeshield 21._** Tapi, aku tau, bahwa sesungguhnya Youichi mengancam mereka karna Youchi menyayangi Sena, dan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Contoh lainnya ialah ketika Yukimitsu-_**san**_ mengikuti tes masuk club_** Demon Devil Bats.** _Saat itu tes dilakukan dengan cara menaiki _**Tokyo Tower** _sambil membawa es yang sudah di campur dengan gula. Yukimitsu-_**san**_ yang memang fisiknya lemah akhirnya bisa sampai ke atas _**Tokyo Tower** _berkat tekadnya yang kuat. Namun, es yang dibawanya sudah mencair semua. Dan aku tau, bahkan sangat tau saat itu Youichi dengan sengaja menaruh es batu kecil untuk meluluskan Yukimitsu-_**san**_. Aku tak tau apa alasannya, yang pasti aku yakin itu didasari dari lubuk hatinya. Ia selalu menganggap temannya, khususnya anggota tim-nya sebagai keluarganya.

Terbukti ketika Kurita-_**san** _dituduh menghancurkan langit-langit pertokoan. Padahal, saat itu Kurita-_**san**_ hanya sedang ingin menolong dua wanita berkewarga negaraan asing yang tengah diganggu oleh preman-preman disana. Namun, preman-preman itu malah naik ke langit-langit pertokoan dan menghancurkan hiasan pada langit-langit pertokoan itu. Setelahnya, para preman-preman tersebut kabur juga dengan dua wanita berkewarga negaraan asing yang ketakutan, hingga menyisakan Kurita-san sendiri disana. Saat itu, Kurita-san sangat ketakutan. Karna, selain ia bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan bisa dipenjara karnanya. Ia juga tak bisa terus bergabung dengan _**Team Demon Devil Bats**_ dan menuju _**Christmas Bowl**_ bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dan ketika mengetahui hal itu, Youichi bertingkah seakan tak peduli dan pergi begitu saja. Aku sempat mengejarnya, namun ia malah mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, sebenarnya saat itu Youchi sedang pergi mencari saksi. Terbukti ketika Kurita-_**san**_ sedang di sidang, Youchi-**_kun_** datang dengan dua wanita berwarga kewarganegaraan asing sebagai saksi. Dan ketika kutanyakan kenapa ia melakukan itu, jawabannya karna ini untuk kepentingan club. Padahal aku tahu, ia melakukannya karna ia menyayangi Kurita-san dan ingin berjuang bersama Kurita-_**san**_ sampai ke _**Christmas Bowl**_. Lihat, meski diluar ia terlihat kejam. Tapi aslinya ia baik hati bukan?

Youchi juga pribadi yang perhatian sebenarnya, terbukti dengan ia yang selalu memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Yah, seperti saat ini. Aku tau, bahwa ia kini tengah memperhatikanku dari jauh. Mau bukti? Baik, aku akan berbalik badan kearahnya dan lihat! Ia tengah memperhatikankukan? Ah senang rasanya melihat ia menatapku dengan intens seperti itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku selalu merasa aman setiap ia memperhatikanku meski dari kejauhan.

"Mamori-_**chan**_, jujur aku masih bingung kenapa kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan sampah sialan itu? Bahkan kau bisa tersenyum begitu manis dengan hanya memandangnya. Apa lebihnya ia dariku? Kau tidak takut dengan gelar 'Akuma' yang disandangnya, eh?"

Aku tersentak ketika Agon-_**san** _tiba-tiba berada disampingku dan berbicara seperti itu padaku. Karna terlalu memikirkan Youchi aku sampai tak sadar bahwa aku tengah tersenyum sembari memandang Youchi-kun. Kini, ku alihkan atensiku menghadap Agon-_**san**_. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, aku harus menghormati orang yang bicara denganku dengan menghadapa kearahnya kan? Meski sebenarnya aku agak takut berada didekat Agon-san.

"Ah ya, Agon-_**san**_. Semua orang punya penilaiannya masing-masing bukan? Aku mencintai Youchi-_**kun** _apa adanya. Terlepas siapa ia, dan bagaimana ia. Aku tetap mencintainya." Ujarku sembari tersenyum.

Biasanya Youchi akan kesal jika aku mengalihkan atensiku darinya dengan bicara dengan pria lain seperti ini. Karna ia akan merasa diabaikan dan dia akan mencari perhatianku nanti.

"Manager Sialan! Kemari! Aku ingin bicara!" tuh 'kaaan! Teriakan Youchi bahkan lebih terdengar seperti rengekan ditelingaku daripada sebuah perintah. Terlebih ketika kulihat matanya yang menunjukkan kekesalan. Sepertinya ia bukan kesal karna diabaikan, tetapi lebih karna cemburu hihihi.

[End Mamori PoV's]

.

.

.

.

.

[Normal PoV's]

"Manager Sialan! Kemari! Aku ingin bicara!" teriakan Hiruma menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang club Saikyoudai Devil Junior. Semua anggota club yang memang mengetahui perihal hubungan Kapten dengan Manager mereka hanya diam, tak menghiraukan teriakan sang kapten.

"Ya, ya aku dataaang!" ujar Mamori sembari berjalan kearah Hiruma.

"Ada apa Youchi-kun?" tanya Mamori setelah sampai didepan Hiruma yang tengah duduk di bangku favorit-nya di pojok ruangan.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang didapat Mamori melainkan sebuah tarikan pada pinggang dan tengkuknya. Kemudian, Hiruma pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamori, dan melumatnya lembut. Mamori yang kaget hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk melawan. Karna biar bagaimanapun, kini mereka tengah ada di ruang club yang bisa dibilang ramai karna seluruh anggota Saikyoudai Devil Junior tengah berada diruang club. Namun, Hiruma tak menghiraukan perlawanan Mamori dan lebih memilih untuk menekan tengkuk Mamori agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah 5 menit mereka berciuman, kebutuhan oxygen pun terpaksa menghentikan ciuman mereka.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Mamori dengan wajah memerah. Mamori mencoba melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan terlihatlah seluruh anggota club Saikyoudai Devil Junior yang wajahnya memerah, bahkan ada pula yang kesal seperti Agon, contohnya.

"Menciummu." ujar Hiruma santai. Dirinya kemudian merogoh saku celana trainingnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini." ujar Hiruma sembari melempar kotak kearah Mamori.

Mamoripun menangkap kotak itu dengan pandangan heran, kemudian Mamori membuka kotak tersebut, dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu emerald yang sangat indah.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mamori gugup. Sebenarnya, ia cukup cerdas untuk mengartikannya. Namun, ia tak ingin terlalu percaya diri.

"Menikahlah denganku!" perintah Hiruma sembari menyeringai.

"Kau melamarku?" tanya Mamori polos, dirinya masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Menurutmu?" ujar Hiruma santai, sembari membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

"Mou, lamaran macam apa ini?! Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya!" ucap Mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya, sebal.

"Cih, aku tak peduli! Sekarang pakai cincin itu dan kau harus menikah denganku bulan depan! kekekeke" ujar Hiruma dengan tawa setannya. Kini, tangan kekarnyapun beralih mengambil jemari lentik Mamori dan memasangkan cincin bertahtakan emerald itu ke jari manis Mamori.

"Dan untuk semuanya! Kuingatkan pada kalian agar tidak mendekati calon istriku, mengerti?! Dan mulai sekarang, Mamori sudah bukan Manager Club ini lagi. Jadi kalian tidak akan bisa menggodanya lagi! kekekekeke" perintah Hiruma kepada seluruh anggota tim yang berada diruang club.

Semua anggota yang berada diruang club —dan searitadi menonton adegan dua sejoli ini— pun hanya bisa diam menuruti perintah sang kapten. Tak ada yang berani melawan, meski dalam hati mereka merasa kecewa dan kesal. Yah, selain Mamori yang sudah akan menjadi istri dari seorang Akuma, mereka juga tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar beriteraksi dengan Mamori jika Mamori bukan Manager mereka lagi. Tak terkecuali Agon yang memang tertarik pada Mamori.

"Cih, mana bisa begitu sampa? Memang Mamori-chan sudah menjawab jika ia ingin menikah denganmu?" seru Agon disertai seringai.

"Aku tak butuh jawabannya, karna ia sudah pasti akan menjadi istriku. kekeke" ucap Hiruma sembari terkekeh.

Mamori yang mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusanpun memerah. Dirinyapun hanya memalingkan muka enggan menatap Hiruma.

"Kalian bisa lihat jawabannya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang memerah kini. kekekeke" seru Hiruma yang melihat sikap Mamori yang salah tingkah.

"J-jangan menggodaku Youchi!" seru Mamori terbata masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Kekekeke, kenapa? Kau malu Ma-mo-ri?" goda Hiruma sembari menyeringai.

"A-aku tidak malu!" ucap Mamori, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Hiruma, Mamori-chan?" uca Agon menimpali.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" ucap Mamori spontan. Sadar akan ucapannya, Mamoripun semakin memerah malu.

"Kekekeke, sudah kubilangkan ia pasti akan menjadi istriku!" ujar Hiruma. Ck, PD sekali kau nak.

Seluruh anggota club yang berada disitu pun hanya bisa mengehela nafas pasrah setelah mendengar pengakuan Mamori, mereka yang menaruh hati pada Mamori pun hanya bisa mengubur perasaan mereka. Termasuk Agon yang hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ruang club. Yah, pada akhirnya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cinta dari sang iblis dan sang malaikat bukan?

A/n :

Fuiiih akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ *ngelapkeringet*

Ceritanya lagi suntuk sama tugas2 sekolah akhirnya mutusin ikutan re-watch eyeshield bareng my 'annoying' brother dari ep 1 sampe pas akhir Death-March. Terus akhirnya tertarik buat ngubek2 fandom eyeshield dan dapatlah ide cerita ini. *okeinigapenting* Daaaannn ini dia fict HiruMamo pertamaku yang teramat gaje iniii aku dedikasikan untuk sahabatku, teman sebangkuku, dan Mate-ku Rika Khairana a.k.a Haniuda Hime yang berulang tahun tanggal 25 kemariiiiiinnnn. Nih hadiah looo! Sorry, ga dapet ide buat KakaSakunya. Jadi, HiruMamo aja yaa? Dan sorry juga kalo gaje. You know lah gue lagi gaada ide wkwkwk But, i hope you like that!

Udah dulu deh bacotan di A/n nya semoga Rika and reader suka sama fict iniiii. Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan bila berkenan bisa tinggalkan **Review?**


End file.
